Bubblegum
by Roselia124
Summary: Johanna, Dawn's mom, decides to play matchmaker and help the gang get together. And how? Bubblegum of course! Poor Drew, Paul, Misty and Gary. All this for bubblegum. Contest, Ikari, Poke and Oldrival. I'll fix it if I have time. Rated T for language.


**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! I was bored and this came out of my boredom and imagination.**

**Anyway, Dawn's mother, Johanna, makes the gang play a Scavenger Hunt. With bubblegum as the price if you win. Unfortunately, May, Leaf, Dawn and Ash wants the bubblegum really badly. At the end of the Scavenger Hunt, what they have to do is something they didn't expect...  
><strong>

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>"Dawn! I'm home!" Johanna, Dawn's mother, said as as she closed the door of the living room.<p>

When she noticed the T.V on, she walked to the couches and gave a small smile and smirk. Dawn and her friends was all asleep and was each next to a boy. Her daughter was sleeping on the couch with her head on a purple haired guy, whose arm was wrapped on her shoulder with his head on top of hers. May was next to a green haired boy with her head and one hand on his chest. The boy had his back on the arm of the couch and half sat half lied as May was half seated half lied on his lap. A raven haired boy slept at the floor with Misty hugging him with a content smile. Leaf was cuddled by a auburn haired boy on the other couch on the left.

Johanna silently took a picture with a camera and turned off the T.V. She decided that by morning, she'll play matchmaker and help them get together. The only problem is how? she thought. She thought of different possible ways on how to get them together. Set them up? No. Truth or Dare? No. Date? No. Persuade? No. Tell them their feelings? No. Johanna snapped her fingers and smiled. That's it!

Morning came. The sun shone though the windows of the home of the Berlitz, birds flying and chirping, the smell of breakfast and food. Dawn snapped her eyes open as soon as the curtains flew up by her mother. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and smirked when she noticed her friends all cuddled with the boys. She soon turned right and saw Paul's face. Dawn's face immediately burned and she gave a scream. Paul immediately jumped and scowl at her, Ash and Misty flew up with Misty blushing, Leaf fell of the couch with Gary smirking with a few pink on his cheeks and May knocking Drew's head with her hand and falling of the couch head first.

"What the hell?" Dawn yelled. Johanna put her hands on her hips.

"Now Dawn, no inappropriate words. Not this early in the morning." Her mother said sternly. The girls giggled as the boys chuckled. Dawn smiled sheepishly to her mom and glared at Paul.

Johanna cracked a smirk "Alright everyone! I have a little game in mind and I want all of you to participate." she announced. The gang looked at her with confusion and excitement.

"What is it?" May asked with full happiness making Drew smirk at her.

Johanna smiled "I'll tell you later, right now, you should eat breakfast." she pointed to the Kitchen to find atleast 5 different foods that can feed a whole Snorlax or atleast 10 people. May, Leaf and Ash immediately dashed to the table and took a seat. Everyone sweatdropped while Johanna just laughed. Yep. This will be entertaining and fun alright.

After eating, the gang gathered in the living room for what Johanna will announce about the game.

"SHUT UP PRUNE! YOU THINK YOU'RE JUST BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE! YOU CAN'T DO EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD YA KNOW!" Dawn screeched as she glared at Paul.

Paul merely smirked "I can do everything. You're just jealous Troublesome." he taunted. Dawn turned red in anger.

She then smirked "Oh yeah? Then do one thing you don't do," Paul rose a brow, his smirk disappearing as hers grew "Smile." Everyone burst out laughing as they heard the word. Paul had on a blank expression and then scowled. Dawn and the others rarely see Paul smile. Heck, they didn't even see him smile once, only chuckle.

Paul gave Dawn a weird expressions, his eyes twitching. Dawn smirked and decide to taunt him "See! You can't do _everything_!" she laughed as he grunted.

Johanna walked into the room holding 5 pieces of paper with a somewhat smirk on her face. As soon as everyone saw her, they looked at her curiously.

"Alright, the game will be a Scavenger Hunt. This here is a list with all the things needed to be find. Every list is the same and all has 5 items and can be found in this house _only_." Johanna showed them one of the papers. May, Leaf, Dawn and Ash grinned goofily as the others rose a brow.

"Why are there only five?" Gary asked as he twitched lightly. Johanna smirked lightly.

"Well, you will all be paired up. You have to find everything on this list. Alright so, Dawn your with Paul," Dawn's face immediately fell while Paul almost scowled "May with Drew," Drew flicked his hair while May glared at him "Ash and Misty," Misty sweatdropped as Ash grinned "And Leaf and Gary," Gary smirked as Leaf scowled at him. Johanna handed each pair a list.

"By 3 in the afternoon, we will see if who wins the Hunt." Johanna explained as she pick up a plastic full of bubblegum. May, Leaf, Dawn and Ash immediately had stars in their eyes while the other sweatdropped.

"The winner will have _all_ this bubblegum." Paul, Drew, Gary and Misty fell anime style "You're kidding right?" Gary almost yelled. Johanna hid a smirk and shook her head.

"You may now begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>With May and Drew<strong>

"Let me see Drew." May said as she held her hand for the list. Drew smirked and shook his head.

"You might let go and lose it. Besides, all of them are pictures and shapes with some descriptions. You might not understand it because of your brain." They were currently walking at the Garden of Dawn's house.

May instantly turn red "WHAT?" Drew threw her a smirk "See. I told you. You didn't even understood what I said." May pounced on him and sat on his stomach when he fell to the ground. May grabbed hold of the paper and pulled it out of Drew's grasp as he groaned. Drew smirked when he saw May reading the list with a look of confusion on her face.

The first picture has a long line with a circle on top. Well, not really a circle or perfect circle, it's kinda like it with a backward and pointed like 'C' in the middle of the line. May couldn't tell because it was colored black.

_Hint: Red, symbol of love, always seen on Valentine's Day, given to females by males._

"Told you you wouldn't understand it." May whacked him on the head and stood up, offering him her hand.

"Well, judging from the description, Uh... Flower?" May asked dumbly. Drew face-palmed and sighed.

"Yes but specific." he muttered. May snapped her fingers "I know! Roses!" Drew smiled when she jumped around excitedly.

"This is easier than I thought." she laughed.

He smirked "Took you long enough Maple." he said as he looked for roses in the Garden with May ranting about killing him someday.

As they walked to the Garden, they didn't notice Johanna chuckling at them near the outside of the Kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>With Paul and Dawn<strong>

"Damn you Troublesome." Paul cursed as he rubbed his head and scowled as she continued to read the list dumbly.

Dawn glared at Paul "Well sorry! I can't understand the shape or drawing!" she yelled. Paul snatched the list away.

"Well aren't you just dumb. Why not read the hint? It'll make it easier you know. Pathetic." Paul said as he read the description while Dawn pouted and glared.

Paul scowled "The hell? Why this?" he muttered as Dawn looked at the list.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly as Paul smirked.

"Easy. What do grasshead always gives to bandanna girl?" Dawn looked confused.

"You mean Drew and May?" she asked. Paul smacked his head.

"Noooo. I meant Roselia and Blaziken." he said sarcastically. Dawn glared.

"Roses."

* * *

><p><strong>With Leaf and Gary<strong>

"This is pretty easy." Leaf mused as she red the first item. Gary smirked and rose a brow.

"Really? What is it?" he asked as he decided looked at her.

"A rose duh. Are you turning to Ash or is your IQ dropping?" she asked with a smirk. Gary scowled "You didn't even let me look at the list Airhead!" Gary walked away.

Leaf glared and grabbed his shirt "Oh no you don't! Johanna said we have to work together." she said.

Gary smirked "I'm touched Leaf." Leaf smacked him.

"OW!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Misty and Ash<strong>

"Ooh I know! A rose!" Ash guessed exactly as Misty face-palmed and sigh. She'd been letting Ash guess the first item since what he said first was 'Chicken'. Oh how Misty wished she wasn't paired with him.

"Congratulations Ash! You got it right for your 20th try!" Misty sarcastically said as she headed to the Garden with Ash following.

"Hey! Atleast I got it right!" he countered as he pouted.

"Yeah but your first answer is 'Chicken'. Is chicken given to a girl by a boy or is color red and seen at Valentine's Day?" Misty asked with a hint of amusement.

Ash sunk and kept quiet as he followed Misty and pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Drew and May<strong>

May skipped happily back inside the house holding the rose while Drew walked calmly behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, let's see the next item." Drew looked at the list as May walked to him and peaked at the list.

The next item is a little blurry. It was rectangle shaped and there was also heart shaped.

_Hint: Sweet, brown, can be given to males and especially females on Valentine's Day, a good food for dessert._

May's eyes twinkled "Chocolates!" she ran to the Kitchen, leaving Drew sweatdropping at her and following calmly.

When Drew got to the Kitchen, he saw May talking and giggling with Dawn with Paul standing next to them and scowling.

"So Dawn, how many items do you guys have now?" May asked as she took a cookie on the counter and took a bite.

Dawn smiled "4. Just 1 more to go!" she chirped.

May choked on her cookie "4? That was fast." she commented as she looked at Drew.

"Okay Dawn. Got to go find the next item!" May dashed to Drew and pulled him.

Dawn giggled but stopped to glare at Paul when he continued to scowl.

"What's your problem?" she asked, annoyed. Paul continued to scowl.

Dawn thought and thought. Maybe he was annoyed for what happened when they found the 1st item.

**Flashback**

_Dawn and Paul continued to walk down the Garden to find a rose. Paul was scowling as Dawn continued to pick a rose._

_"Damn it Troublesome! Just get one already! They're all the same!" Paul grunted as he waited._

_"Wait a minute Paul! I'm looking for a perfect rose!" Dawn countered as she walked deeper to the Garden._

_"They're all the same for God's sake!" Paul told her as he looked at the roses around._

_"Aha! Found it!" Dawn said as she showed him the rose. It was thornless like Drew's and was a perfect blood red color._

_"You spent 10 minutes in a field of roses just to find a perfect one even though they're all the same." Paul muttered as he left to find the next item._

_"I don't even know I'm here." he added as Dawn pouted next to him._

Dawn giggled at the memory while Paul looked at her weirdly.

"Weirdo." he muttered. Dawn glared and pounced on him.

Johanna secretly took a picture and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gary and Leaf<strong>

"Okay, we got the rose and the chocolate, now on to the next item." Leaf squealed as Gary sweatdropped_ 'Why am I even doing this?'_ he asked himself. Oh that's right. Because Leaf wanted the bubblegum so badly. He imagined her, all on glory, chewing chunks of gum in her mouth making her look like squirrels with acorns in their mouth or a puffed up angry Jigglypuff. He sweatdropped at the thought.

Suddenly, he felt pain on his head and saw Leaf puffing her cheeks out as she glared.

Gary glared back "What was that for?" he whined.

"You weren't paying attention!" Leaf red the list.

"Alright, next is... Jewelry?" Leaf had on a confused face.

"Hmm..." Gary snatched the list and red it.

The shape was a circle with a gem like on top, which happens to be a ring, the other one looks to be like earrings, another one that looked like a necklace and the last one which was a bracelet.

_Hint: Accessory, wore by males but mostly females.  
><em>

"I think so. It fits the descriptions but I think it's too much if Jewelry." Leaf nodded and removed her silver heart necklace.

Gary smiled at her making her blush "Okay. Next item." Leaf smiled back.

Johanna gave a smile in satisfaction as she walk back to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ash and Misty<strong>

Ash stared at the items that was on small plastic bag "Okay... We have the first one which is a rose, uh... the second one which is chocolates, the third one that is an accessory and...?" Ash looked dumbly at Misty.

Misty red the list "Hmm..."

The picture was shaped like a bear. Misty rose a brow '_Teddy Bear?_' She thought.

Misty ran to Dawn's room and saw mountains of plushies, stuffed toys and teddy bears.

Misty's jaw dropped at the many stuffed toys and animals. Ash walked stood beside her with widened eyes.

"Uhh... I'm sure Dawn won't mind. We'll return it to her after the Hunt." Ash grabbed a blue stuffed bear and gave it to Misty with a smile. Misty blushed and took the bear and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek making them both blush and check the last item.

Misty and Ash didn't notice Johanna smile at them from the doorway and left.

* * *

><p><strong>With Drew and May<strong>

May kept reading the last item that was needed while Drew thought about it.

The picture was a heart.

_Hint: Love._

That's all what is said.

May and Drew kept on thinking what it could be but failed.

Sighing, May stood up from the couch they were sitting on. Drew, who heard her sigh, looked at her with confusion with a little concern.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked after a moment of silence.

May looked down "I don't understand the last item. Now I won't be able to get the bubblegum." Drew sweatdropped but felt his heart ache. May was depressed. Even though he kinda hated the game, he was having fun. Seeing her so down made part of him sad too.

He walked to her and reflexively wrapped his arms round her into a hug. May leaned into him as she felt her face getting hot.

"Don't worry. We'll find it." he assured her. Instantly, May smiled and stood up.

Drew smirked "That was fast. Anyway, don't think hard May. You might hurt your brain." he flicked his hair. May's smile disappeared and turned into a scowl and pounced on him.

"Stop it Drew!" she hissed as Drew blushed from the closeness. May giggled cause she found the sight really cute.

"Why am I even doing this Hunt?" he muttered as he stood up. May giggled again.

"Because you love me and you want me to be happy." she said with a cute pout and puppy eyes. Drew blushed furiously. Oh how right she was...

May laughed and gave him a hug, further darkening his face.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Let's see if you got all the items." Johanna collected the lists.<p>

Johanna rose a brow "Did everyone got everything?" they shook their heads.

May smiled sadly "The only thing missing is the last one." she pointed it out. The others looked at her and nodded.

Johann smirked "Anyway, I'll tell the items needed to collect. A rose, chocolates, any accessories, a stuffed bears or teddy bear plushies..." Johanna red the list that she had.

Everyone rose a brow, especially Misty, Gary, Drew and Paul "Why do I get the feeling that all we collected has something to do with I don't know... Love?" Paul said suspiciously while Johanna rubbed the back of her head. May, Leaf, Ash and Dawn rose a brow.

Dawn suddenly got it "Yeah. Related to Love. Isn't the items supposed to be you know, Random." she eyed her mother suspiciously.

Johanna sweatdropped "I don't know what you're talking about sweetie..." she said calmly.

Dawn almost narrowed her eyes "Anyway, the last thing needed isn't really you know... an item... It's kinda like it..." Johanna smirked.

Leaf looked confused "Then, what is it?" Suddenly, it dawned on Drew and Paul because their eyes widened as light dust of pink were present on their cheeks.

"I think I know what she meant..." Drew muttered. Johanna turned to him and smirked.

Paul walked to Misty as Drew walked to Gary and whispered what Johanna meant about the item.

Misty and Gary immediately blushed and asked if he they were sure.

Johanna sighed. Guess it's time to fess up. "Alright. I'll tell you. You see, this game is a plan to get all of you together." Dawn, May, Ash and Leaf's jaw hit the floor while the other four just nodded slowly.

"I can tell that all of you have a thing for your partners. I decided to help you out. I can see it didn't work." Johanna sighed.

"Actually, it did." Drew spoke. Everyone stared at him. He walked to May, whispered something that made her blush and then kissed her. Dawn, Leaf and Misty's mouth were agape as Johanna giglled.

Soon enough, Paul slowly made his way to Dawn and kissed her as he held her close. Johanna took a pic of it and giggled.

Johanna rose a brow at Gary and Misty when Dawn and Paul pulled away "How about you two?" Ash walked to Misty and grinned at her before pulling her in for a kiss.

Leaf only glared at Gary when he walked to her "Aww. Come on Leaf." he whined. Leaf smirked on the inside and turned her head away, her nose in the air.

Gary smirked "I know. You're playing hard to get." he pulled her in and kissed her. Leaf blushed and immediately kissed back.

Johanna smiled "Looks like all of you got everything on the Hunt." Johanna winked.

Dawn hugged her mother "Thanks mom! You're the best!" Johanna smiled and stoked her daughter's hair.

"I'm just happy for all of you. About time you all got together." she laughed.

Johanna picked up the plastic full of gum "About the gu—"

"BUBBLEGUM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I'm sorry if it's you know, not written well and short! I'm really sorry! This isn't the outcome that I thought of. I'll edit this when I fully write the story or when I have more time. Again, I'm sorry! God! I'm such a bad author.<br>**

**Anyway, thanks for reading guys!**

**Review Please!**

**~Roselia124**


End file.
